Variedades de los Usuarios
Esta es una Pagina de variedades de los usuarios que estan conectados a esta Wiki, podras encontrar información sobre ellos y sus gustos. Tambien podras encontrar de que pais son, cual es su Pokémon preferido y su tienen cable Wi-fi. Por favor colaboren. Cumpleaños Aqui debes escribir tu fecha de cumple años si quieres que uno, varios o todos los Usuarios de esta Wiki te feliciten ese día. Por favor colaboren. *Julio 8 Shass 00:49 18 feb 2010 (UTC)Te gusta Mudkip? 15:33 19 oct 2011 (UTC) *Octubre 14--Mew doctor 16:53 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Noviembre 16 ¡Somos escorpion iris!nico493 22:57 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Io tambien, noviembre 3 *FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 01:26 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Septiembre 8 y se supone que DEBI 'nacer el 23 Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:15 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *27 de enero una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *17 de abril --'Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *23 de Diciembre. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *27 de septiembre ♪Sσу ραυℓα♪Archivo:Mini.png ✿¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✿ 15:52 20 feb 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *El 24 de julio --Juby o Ricky 16:01 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 25 de septiembre Archivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 12 de febrero CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *200px *El 30 de Diciembre¡Casi en nochevieja!--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 22 de noviembre... --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El 8 de Junio(Mi prima me lo pudo y se equivovo) Pili* ♥_♥ *:D El 18 de septiembre ;D BasuraVolcánica 04:20 17 abr 2010 (UTC) *20 de octubre ~ Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 20:00 20 abr 2010 (UTC) *25 DE AGOSTO.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 17:56 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *29 De diciembre,con mucho Orgullo :D Frost-Kun 03:48 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *4 de FebreroBulbasaur98¿Necesitas algo? n.n 04:32 9 jul 2010 (UTC) * '''28 de Junio' (ya pasó =S) --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:16 12 jul 2010 (UTC) * 16 de Noviembre - Naxo Firma: Naxolucario 02:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) * 19 de diciembre --'Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D' 02:17 8 dic 2010 (UTC) * 25 de Noviembre Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) * 6 de OCTUBRE!!!!!! :D :D :D :D QchoPatrick 00:31 20 ago 2010 (UTC) * 8 de marzo x3 ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:47 20 ago 2010 (UTC) * 17 de mayo!!! es el mejor dia PokéGuiador 09:40 20 ago 2010 (UTC) * 13 de febrero Alux * 13 de marzoMOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 22:40 31 ago 2010 (UTC) * 06 de Julio --[[Usuario:Henry-wong96|'HENRY ☮--']] [[Usuario Discusión:Henry-wong96|'Pokénav(1005662)contáctame--']] 23:33 16 oct 2010 (UTC) * 10 Octobre(en francés ¬¬)Archivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:09 19 oct 2010 (UTC) * 17/04 [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]]~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?'' '']][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|'''''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *5 de Marzo Alonso :p 04:17 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *24 de Mayo Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:03 1 may 2011 (UTC) *6 de julio Archivo:Turtwig_icon.gif 'Para ver quien soy Para hablar conmigo'Archivo:Riolu_Caminando.png 12:20 5 jul 2011 (UTC) * 08/04 ayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 22:05 22 ago 2011 (UTC) *17 de Marzo link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *26 de julio *22 de octubre Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp 01:44 25 oct 2011 (UTC) *'El 11 de febrero'--[[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 01:12 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Mundo Misterioso Creo que cada usuario tiene en Pokémon preferido el que le guste más que todos o simplemente uno que le guste, así que pongan aqui las "Caras de Mundo Misterioso" de su Pokémon preferido para poder identificarnos mejor. Por favor colaboren. Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngGallade de Shass 00:57 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Tauros.pngTauros de --Mew doctor 16:55 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Marshtomp.pngEsta hemosura de nico493 22:58 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Jynx.pngJynx¡*FrEsItAs* la fresa más rica 01:25 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Buneary.pngLindura de Buneary deee su amiga Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:13 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.pngtoda la vida este una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Magnemite.png:Por los magnetos!--Little Yoshi 16:47 19 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Dialga.pngPor que siempre me gusta --'Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Pikachu.png Pikachu de (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) Archivo:Cara de Gallade brillante.png Gallade Brillante de --King Gallade Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.png Suicune es el mejor Archivo:Suicune_link.gif'$uicune R' 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Arbok.png Arbok ¡¡¡me encanta!!! CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Azelf.png Azelf, una monada total!. Claro, luego de Pelipper, pero ese no tiene cara... Alto Mando Steven 09:46 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Kingler.pngKingler,hay a mí me parece inteligente.Y por eso lo puse enLa pokenovéla Lunatone y su amigo Parasects--Luis Andreo Archivo:Cara_de_Dewgong.png Dewgong! lo amo! es lindo y fuerte a la vez! soy Kakapon 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Emonga, Miju y Rankurusu :P Archivo:Cara_de_Sceptile.png¡Sceptile!¡Me encanta! Es tan... reptil. --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Zorua.pngDesde que lo vi me encanto, es la cosita mas tierna de isshu ♥♥♥.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 17:58 12 jun 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png Me encanta Bulb!! Bulbasaur98¿Necesitas algo? n.n 04:32 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Shaymin_forma_cielo.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Shaymin.png Shay,shay!Frost-Kun 22:46 9 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Squirtle.png Mi pokémon favorito! pero también Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Dragonite.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Scizor.png --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:19 12 jul 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Togetic.png es mi favorito n.n Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngEs mi pokémon favorito lo encuentro genial, por eso le puse así ami usuario . Naxolucario 02:50 4 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Bulbasaur.png Es Genial!!!!!! Los pokémon hierba Archivo:Cara_de_Chikorita.png Archivo:Cara_de_Grovyle.png Archivo:Cara_de_Turtwig.png Archivo:Cara_de_Roserade.png Archivo:Cara_de_Leafeon.png son la ley!!!!!! QchoPatrick 00:41 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Cloyster.png Lo amooooooo!!!!!!!!! ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:47 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Munchlax.png Me encanta es muy mono PokéGuiador 9:38 20 ago 2010 (UTC) Tsutaaja Es divino a pesar de que siempre me han gustado los iniciales de fuego este lo cambia todo, Alux Archivo:Cara_de_Poochyena.pngyArchivo:Cara_de_Mightyena.png Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOON PRISM POWER! MAKE UP! 22:45 31 ago 2010 (UTC) archivo:Cara de Chatot.png Se parece a Salchicha, mi loro ED Archivo:Cara_de_treecko.pngy Archivo:Cara_de_Dusknoir.png¡¡¡¡¡Vivan los pokemon tipo planta y tipo fantasma!!! Hermes12 15:45 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Ralts.png me gusta mucho y tambien Archivo:Cara de Kibago.pngArchivo:Cara de Riolu.pngArchivo:Cara de Pikachu.pngArchivo:Kirikizan mini.gifArchivo:RIOLU I.gifAle XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif 17:06 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Glaceon.png Hielo!! :D [[Usuario:King457|'''''King... ]]~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?'' '']][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|'''''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.png Chispas!! Alonso :p 04:18 18 dic 2010 (UTC) Archivo:Cara de Togekiss.png:Lo que el viento se llevo...o sea a Coke Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmontop.png El fiero tontaina Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:06 1 may 2011 (UTC) Archivo:Cara_de_Staraptor.png EL raptor volador Phoenix Archivo:Cara de Empoleon.png El pingÜino emperador link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Archivo:Cara de Pikachu poseído.png [[User:Dark PikaDex|''~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 01:14 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Juegos Game boy Aqui estan los Usuarios que tienen cualquier tipo de Game Boy y cual juego de Pokémon tienen. Por favor colaboren. *Pokémon Esmeralda y tengo Game Boy Advance Shass 01:01 18 feb 2010 (UTC)nico493 22:58 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Rojo,Azul,Amarillo,Oro y Rubí --'Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Azul, Rojo, Amarillo, Rojo Fuego y Rubí (Prestado por mi primo). (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *la game boy pocket de mi tía ._. "Archivo:Suicune_link.gif'$uicune R' 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El Esmeralda, fue mi primer juego de todos :) CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El zafiro me encanta--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Yo tengo la Game Boy Advance (a pilas) Con los juegos de oro, cristal, zafiro, verde hoja, esmeralda y amarillo (estos 2 últimos los que más juego) --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Pokémon Rojo Fuego,Verde Hoja,Zafiro y Esmeralda,tengo los juegos pero la consola es el NDS--Mew doctor 16:44 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *Jajaja yo tengo un game boy de los antiguos Pili*Pokemon Rojo xD *Esmeralda ~! Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) *Los tengo todos, así que..., bueno, TODOS.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|¿Algún problema?]] 18:00 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *esmeralda fue mi primero ;) Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *tuve todos porque mi primo me los pasaba el esmeralda fue el que mas me gusto PokéGuiador 09:42 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *Solo tengo el Esmeralda y el Verde Hoja, Alux. *Esmeralda y Verde Hoja --'Si me molestas... Te bloqueo >=D' 02:21 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Zafirillo, game boy color Hermes12 15:51 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *Zafiro game boy advance SP [[Usuario:King457|'''King... ]]~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?'' '']][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|'''''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC)* *Pokémon Verde Hoja, Zafiro, Rubí y nada más. Uso una Nintendo Lightlink=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Nintendo DS Aqui todos los usuarios deben poner que tipo de DS tienen y tambien deben escribir si tienen Tecnologia Wi-fi, escriban tambien los juegos de Pokémon que tienen. Por favor colaboren. *Nintendo DS Lite, tengo Pokémon Platino, Pokémon Heart Gold y Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del cielo y no tengo Wi-fi :( de Shass 01:03 18 feb 2010 (UTC)nico493 20:27 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *DS normal (la mas vieja) y tengo el juego de pokemon platino eleji a chimchar y si tengo Tecnologia Wi-fi Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:17 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *2 DSi. Tengo el CWF de Nintendo (?) y los juegos: DPPtHGSS. GOTTA HAVE BLACK. TRAGEDIA MIENTRAS EL VIAJE— PERDIDOS HG/SS/R2/MM2, EL PERLA ME LO COMPRARON NUEVO USADO 8U ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 15:07 10 oct 2010 (UTC) *Ds lite y Dsi con tecnologia wi-fi.Tengo Pokémon Diamante,perla,Platino,Exploradores del tiempo,Sombras de almia,Dash y Link --'Dialga 'Palkia 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *La DS normal. Esta muy rota por todos lados y es casi imposible arreglarla. tengo Wi-Fi. Pokémon Diamante, Perla, Ranger, Mundo Misterioso y Dash (Me parece...). (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:26 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *La normal y la iArchivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *la normal, la vieja partidA Por la mitad y la i no la tengo, tengo wi fi pero no tengo el codigo... =´( CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *El platino y el oro corazón aunque entienda poco...--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *El diamante,el perla,el platino(japones) el MM1(ds)el link,el dash,el ranger2 y me voy a comprar el plata alma *u* --Juby o Ricky 14:54 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo la DS... Bueno, mejor dicho la tiene mi tía, que aun estoy esperando desde junio de 2009 a que me la devuelva... Y así no puedo comprar juegos de Pokémon :-( --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *La Ds lite con la pantalla floja con MM equipo azul,MM cielo,Diamante y Perla,Link,Ranger1 y Plata alma,no Wi-fi--Mew doctor 16:45 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *DSi y DSLite, con Wifi. Diamante, MM1, Ranger 1, MM2, MM3, Platino, Soul Silver ~ Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) *Tengo un DS lite, mi W´-Fi se estropeo y tengo todos los juegos disponibles (desde Link hasta un SoulSilver).--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 18:01 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Voy a tener un DsXL y Pokemon Heart Gold,En Navidad Frost-Kun 01:36 9 jul 2010 (UTC) *Tengo un DS lite con los juegos Pokémon heart gold y Pokémon Perla, y cuando salga tendré el Pokémon Black. YoMaestroLucario 02:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *tengo un DSi con pokemon hearth gold y platino, tendre black ;) Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Tengo un DS lite rosita x3 lo amo... tengo el diamante...♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:47 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *Tengo la DS lite plateada y la DSi XL color chocolate, el juego que mas me gusto fue soul silver y espero que salga huellas de la luz. PokéGuiador *Nintendo Ds Lite (tengo 2, una negra rota y otra roja), mis juegos son Diamante, Platino, Ranger, Ranger Sombras de Almia, Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del Cielo y Oro Heart Gold, Alux. *nds lite (negra) mm exploradores del cielo, ss, pt, ranger 1 y 2Alex.... Dime lo que quieras y lee mi saga lee la pelea por el mundo y ve las maldades del equipo plasma 22:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) *La Nintendo Light con el pokémon diamante, perla, platino, oro heartgold, plata soulsilver, blanco, negro, mundo misterioso equipo de rescate azul, pokémon dash y me parece que ya está. link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *La Nintendo DSi con Pokémon Platino, Plata SoulSilver, Negro, Mundo Misterioso Equipo Azul, Exploradores del Cielo, y todos los videojuegos de las sagas de Pokémon Ranger. --[[User:Dark PikaDex|~Dark PikaDex~]] [[User Talk:Dark PikaDex|~¿Necesitas mi ayuda?~]] 01:18 14 nov 2011 (UTC) Otros Aqui todos los usuarios deben escribir si tienen otra consola de juegos, y por su puesto si tienen algún juego de Pokémon. Por favor colaboren. *El batle revolution con los datos del platino--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *wii y nintendo 64 una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *N64,Ds,Dsi,GB,Wii,Game Cube,Xbox,Xavix y Play Station.Juego:Pokémon Battle Revolution --'Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Nintendo 64, Nintendo DS, Play Station 2, Play Station 3, PSP y Game Boy Color. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *solo tengo el DS y el WII pero en la compu tengo los juegos del gameboy color(los descarge el domingo anterior)--Juby o Ricky 16:00 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Wii y play station 2 *Wii y Game Cube, pokemon XD y pokemon battle revolution CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo Wii, tengo Pokémon Rumble y ningún original :'( (Con original me refiero a que no es comprado por las tiendas). *Tengo la Game Cube con el juego de Pokémon Colloseum y la Wii --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *Tengo gamecube,wii,Ds lite y playstation 1 y tengo Xd.tempestad oscura y Battle revolution,y en el telefono movil tengo Pokémon azul,amarillo y oroMew doctor 16:52 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *Wii, Game Cube. PBR, pero está rayado :c ~ Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) *Yo tengo Wii,y pokemon battle revolution Frost-Kun 19:06 16 jun 2010 (UTC) * '''Del más viejo al más nuevo: Atari, NES, Sega, Atari Jaguar, Pimball, Super Nintendo, GameBoy, Sega MegaDrive, Dreamcast, Sony Play Station, GBC, Nintendo 64 (Pokémon Stadium 1, Pokémon Stadium 2), Gamecube (Pokémon Colosseum, Pokémon XD), GB Advance, XBox, Play Station 2, Nintendo Wii (Pokémon Battle revolution), Nintendo DS. --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:28 12 jul 2010 (UTC) * un wii y un DSi Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) PD: antes tenia otros pero no se que es de ellos Un.n * tengo muchas maquinitas sobretodo de nintendo y todos los juegos pokémon ya que mi primo me los pasaba PokéGuiador *La wii con el battle revolution y los datos de Oro Heart Gold, Alux. *TODOS los de la 4ta y Nintendo DS lite [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]] ~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?' '' '' ]] [[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *La wii, con el Battle Revolution link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon País Aqui los usuarios que quieran deben poner su pais, para que sea más facil ubicarlos con la Tecnologia Wi-fi. Por favor colaboren. *Vivo en Colombia, Shass 01:08 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *[[Usuario:Nicolas493|'Colombia nico493]] 20:28 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Méxicoooooo ¡que vivan los churros y el onemuri pikachu! Yo la Buneary ¿Marce? ¡SI! 02:18 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *chile una misdreavus especial 14:03 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Venezuela --'''Dialga 'Palkia' 14:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España. (.x+ Marina Chu, la super fan de los Pikachus +x. 14:25 20 feb 2010 (UTC)) *De México --Juby o Ricky 15:58 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *EspañaArchivo:Suicune_link.gif$uicune R 16:16 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España. ¡¡¡FS!!! CURRO 21:06 20 feb 2010 (UTC) *España...--Luis Andreo 13:39 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *私はhttp://img710.imageshack.us/img710/5289/venezuelajin.png *De España, como la paella --Pokeotaku 17:56 21 feb 2010 (UTC) *De Venezuela,me facinan las hallacas lástima que solo las hacen en navidad--Mew doctor 16:53 22 feb 2010 (UTC) *México lo mejor Phoenix *Chileee! Mi pais vive un terremoto :( Pili* 14:16 mar 5 *España ~ Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 20:06 20 abr 2010 (UTC) *Chile Frost-Kun 03:49 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *Uruguay Bulbasaur98¿Necesitas algo? n.n 04:32 9 jul 2010 (UTC) * Yo en Perú. --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:30 12 jul 2010 (UTC) * Soy chileno, y me encanta serlo. YoMaestroLucario 02:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Colombia en ibague su capital musical XD Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Mexiico!!! vivaaa♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:47 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *Mexico!!!! QchoPatrick 00:53 20 ago 2010 (UTC) ♪Mexico lindo y querido!!♪ *España, Alux *España, PokéGuiador *Venezuela [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]]~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?'' '']][[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|'''''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *PerúAlonso :p 04:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *España Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:09 1 may 2011 (UTC) *Vivo en España link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Origen del nombre * Acelfcolori: Se me estropeo el teclado y como tenia una imagen que se llamaba Acelf y otra alpino'colori' asi que copie y pegue....--♪ Ѕσу ραυℓα ♪, ✲ ¿тє αуυ∂σ? ✲ o ★ ¡мιяα мι вℓσg! ★ 15:00 22 abr 2010 (UTC)Acelfcolori *El pokémon mas destacado que cree fue juby...de no ser por el no habira creado mi dex...haci que lo uso como mi principal...pero al misto tiempo juby es de ruby...aunques no son rubis lo que tiene en la caveza sino perlas xD--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Dialga_palkia:No tenia imaginación y puse entre los legendarios de sinnoh en unos papelitos,salieron palkia y dialga entonces puse Dialga_palkia XD --◄(-__-)► ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:05 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Lo dice en mi pagina de usuario y me da pereza volver a escribirlo :P [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!']] 17:26 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Hiperpikachuchu:Intente con Pika, y ya estaba, luego con Pikachu (obviamente ya estaba pero intente ¬¬), luego con SuperPikachu, tambien, luego con Hiperpikachu y por desgracias tambien T_T. Así fue como quede "Hiperpikachuchu" -.-.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 17:54 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Nicolas493: Nicolas es mi nombre real, y 493 porque era el numero de pokemon conocidos hasta ese momento *Aipom es uno de mis pokes favoritos pero me gustaba más buneary, aunque aipom quedaba mejor y el número 18 es por mi número favorito 8, y el uno porque se me dio la gana xD *Rin Eipam* 00:40 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Mi nombre proviene: Me registre en Wikidex y no se me ocurria nada y entonces pense, wikidex es de pokemon y me llamo Ale, entonces salio Pokeale ``Poke´´´de pokemon y ``Ale´´´de mi nombre.--XD Pokeale XD Participa Concurso:Invitados en LBO 11:07 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Ni yo lo sé muy bien xD Puse "kawaii" y busqué una fruta, porque quedaba bonito, y así se quedó owo Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 14:34 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Frost-Kun...Porque...Frost viene de Congelar y a mi me gusta el frio y Kun,porque me gusta el japones y significa Sr. *curro significa persona cool en españa ¬¬––––•(-•Fî§ђ мøø₪•-)•–––– *Bulbasaur98 bueno creo que de dieron cuenta con mi Pokemon favorito ¬-¬ * '''J'uan'P'''a porque así me llaman, '''B' de Blo, J''' inicial de mi nombre y el '''16 porque esa edad tenía cuando me registré (U¬_¬) --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 09:00 12 jul 2010 (UTC) * NaxoLucario: Naxo porque así me dicen (porque me llamo Ignacio) y Lucario por mi pokémon favorito. Yo 02:40 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Brahiango2: me llamaba Brahian y se me blokeo el otro Uu.u Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Puse el nombre de mis dos mascotas favoritas: Cucho (mi gato) y Pato (mi perro), cambié un poco sus nombres y de ahi surgió QchoPatrick 01:07 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *Como me gusta pokémon y los sims Poké de pokémon, gui de guia y ador de simulador sim y asi salio PokéGuiador. *Pues cuando jugaba al Ranger 2, el recado número 22 se perdieron 2 Murkrow y el recado se llamaba "Poc...Alux...¡Volved! y me gusto. *Pues ¿No es tan obvio? ME ENCANTA POKÉMON PLATINO. Platino a la carga YEI LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 14:38 10 oct 2010 (UTC) *Hermes de Hermes mi dios favorito de la mitologia griega y 12 el uno me gusta y el 2 tambien lol. Hermes12 15:57 17 oct 2010 (UTC) *'Me llamo luis gianpierre alonso pero no me gusta luis ,mi prima me creo el usuario y para fastidiar puso '''LUIS' y el INAL fue asi :I DE INTELIGENTE ,N de nOBODY que es nadie ,A de Amigos y L de Luis .Todo junto en mi imaginacion es :Luis es inteligente y nadie es mejor q el ,tiene muchos amigos y se llama luis,Pero me quedo con Luisinal pero diganme Alonso' *Se debe a que Diamantino es el alien favorito de la serie ben 10 y me gustaria ver su version Ultimate o Suprema Ultimatrix Modo Ultimate 17:11 1 may 2011 (UTC) *mi pokemon favorito es lugia y pense ¿por que no poner dark lugia? y 098 fue el numero ke se me ocurrioayayayay super vaca al rescatee♠ 22:16 22 ago 2011 (UTC) *mi favorito es empoleon, y como es el pokémon que uso para ganar a Cintia, es un campeon, lo junte y salió Campeonempoleon link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon *Pues el fenix me parece una criatura genial y cold, frio, hielo, tipo hielo 'Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp' 22:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *Estaba jugan Platino (lo tengo en inglés) ok?, y encontré al drifloon y tatatat, usé minimize (reducción) y me gusto :D el ~ solo porque me gusta ese signo мϊηϊмϊzз♥ 23:36 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Cancion no pokémon favorita *hmmmm...por ahora me gustan painting flowers,the bird and the worm,my favorite things y there is a light that never goes out.'~'[[Usuario:AutumPanda|'Autum']][[Usuario_Discusión:AutumPanda|'Everiday']]'~''' 01:36 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Cambio mucho de gustos pero ahora me estan gustando giving up the gun de vampire weekend ;D Shh.. pueden escucharte :O 17:55 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *All Star de Shrek XD.--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 18:03 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Vocaloid Adolecsence de Rin y Len kagamine (filandes) *Rin Eipam* 00:41 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Positive Vibe de NightKILLA, Telephone de Lady Gaga y Stereo Love, de Edward Maya! Kiwis Are Kawaii >௰< 14:34 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Tras de mí,no puedo olvidarte de RBD y C´est la Vie,Katagoshi ni Kinsei,Romance y Sayonara~Sweet Days de Minako Aino(Akaya Komatsu)Archivo:Pluma lunar.png[[Usuario:Leoccstic|'Luke Amane']] [[Usuario Discusión:Leoccstic|'El conejo de la Luna Creciente']]Archivo:Pluma lunar.png 00:52 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Love Song de Sara Baleries y los de DJ Earworm --◄(-__-)► 'ДĻØŊë' 'īŊ'-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 23:15 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *Rosas La Oreja De Van Gogh (L) ♥♥♥ ––––•(-•Fî§ђ мøø₪•-)•–––– 16:59 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *No tengo una en especial *¬*Bulbasaur98¿Necesitas algo? n.n 04:32 9 jul 2010 (UTC) * Oh, varias: ''Center of The Universe, Wander y Karma de K'amelot, ''Eagleheart, Speed of Light y Black Diamond de 'S'tratovarius, Emerald Sword de 'R'hapsody, Trois Vierges de 'E'pica, Warriors de 'F'reedom Call, Winterborn 77 y My Mind's Eye de 'S'irenia, Moondance, The Poet and The Pendulum, Erämaan Viimeinen, Swanheart ♥ y Nemo de 'N'ightwish, Der Letzte Tag de 'E'lis, Stand My Ground y Memories ♥ de 'W'ithin temptation. --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'Pα™_†]] pokemessage 08:43 12 jul 2010 (UTC) *sin miedo de adammo :) entre otras Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *Pues no estoiii segura, pero me gusta muchoo Panic at the Disco! ♥♦♣♠Lilith♥♦♣♠ 00:47 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *"Cuando no es como debiera ser" - Panda -- QchoPatrick 01:09 20 ago 2010 (UTC) *Siempre vario de cancion pero de momento me gusta California Gurls de Katy Perry y Snop Pokéguiador *Ninguna no me gusta. Alux *Numb de Linkin Park. Naxo dice que Pases y dejes un mensaje 02:08 30 ago 2010 (UTC) *Me gustan muchas canciones japonesas, pero principalmente Beautiful Wish ShAsS::¡Archivo:Mamanbou_icono_quieto.pngArchivo:Gallade_icon.png 23:09 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *Riverside mother focker, alors on danse y take over control (radio mix) osea que me gusta el house y el tecno (Aviso: Canvio mas de cancion favorita que de calzoncillos XD) El futuro campeon 14:05 17 nov 2010 (UTC) *Matryoshka (初音ミク y メッグポイド), Uso no Utahime y Kasane territory (重音テト), Smooth Criminal, Thriller (Michael Jackson D.E.P.), We no speak americano (Yolanda Be Cool), Egoísta (Belinda Peregrin ft. Pitbull), TiK ToK (Ke$ha), Don't Stop Me Now (Queen), etc. ~ LOVE [[Usuario Blog:Platino a la carga|'OREO!']] 00:35 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *En mi usuario hay uno secció Üмϊηϊмϊzз♥ 23:38 13 nov 2011 (UTC) *Uff casi todas de Avril Lavigne ED [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]] ~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?' '' '' ]] [[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Eres la música en mi Alonso :p 04:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) * September, de Earth, Wind & Fire, Vale Decem y My angel put the devil in me. Estas dos ultimas son de la seria de Doctor Who. link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon * Pues...This is how i dissapear de MCR!!! 'Archivo:Magikarp_mini.gif'El 98% del mundo se olvida de Dororo y de MagikarpArchivo:MAGIKARP_I.gifSi formas parte del mencionado 2%Archivo:Dororo_MM.pngHaz conocer a Dororo y a Magikarp' 22:52 13 nov 2011 (UTC) Cancion pokémon favorita *El opening español(españa) de advance battle--Owl city--I like to make myself belive the planet earth turns slowly--Fireflies 16:35 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Kaze no menssaje, el mensaje del viento [[Usuario:Shasta88|'Shass!!!]] 17:26 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *El opening Once español Latino --◄(-__-)► '''ДĻØŊë īŊ-'TĦë ĐДГЖŊë$§' ◄(-__-)► 17:32 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *El primer y el último Opening (ambos latinos).--Hiperpikachuchu [[Usuario Discusión:Hiperpikachuchu|''¿Algún problema?]] 18:05 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *Los openings y endings estan en mi pagina de usuario. Tambien me gustan ciudad viridian, mis mejores amigos y por siempre unidos(de la banda sonora 1era temporada) y vamos a viajar, tu y yo con pokemon, el juego y todo esta por cambiar(de la banda sonora 3era temporada) --Nico dice, que leas las noticias y que participes! 19:01 12 jun 2010 (UTC) *El opening 7 de pokémon en latino y el número 12 en latino *Rin Eipam* 00:43 13 jun 2010 (UTC) *ninguno :D ––––•(-•Fî§ђ мøø₪•-)•–––– *Vs Giratina Frost-Kun 19:04 16 jun 2010 (UTC) *Opening de la Temporada 12 de Hispanoamérica y de España. Bulbasaur98¿Necesitas algo? n.n 04:32 9 jul 2010 (UTC) * ''Pokémon: Los Campeones de la Liga Johto, Pokémon Atrápalos Ya! (inicio legendariooo!), Mundo Pokémon, Pokémon Los Viajes Johto --[[Usuario:JuanPaBJ16|†_'J'''uαи'P'α™_†]] ''pokemessage 08:34 12 jul 2010 (UTC) * no se XP todos me parecen buenos n.n Brahian el togetic volador XD 03:28 3 ago 2010 (UTC) *El opening de Johto Jouneys Alux *El opening de Batalla avanzada [[Usuario:King457|''King...'' ]] ~'''''[[Usuario_Discusión:King457|¿ Que ?' '' '' ]] [[w:c:es.pokeespectaculos|''En PE]] 15:58 8 dic 2010 (UTC) *Diamante y perla Alonso :p 04:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *De la serie, ninguna, de los videojuegos, la de la presentación de black and white, la de la torre del cielo de MM, la de la liga pokemon de platino, la del palacio de n y la de la ruta anterior a la zona safari de jhoto de oro HG y plata SS link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Color favorito *'Negro'.' Celeste'. '''Lima'. JUEJUE. ѕoмeтιмeѕ]] ι feel lιĸe ι lιve ιn grand cenтral ѕтaтιon ♪ A]]le XDArchivo:kibago mini.gifArchivo:PIKACHU I.gif' 23:18 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *Azul y morado at2: Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif Brahian el togetic volador XD ,No olvides charlar ;) ,Mira el reality y lee mi novela Archivo:TOGETIC_I.gif 23:40 16 oct 2010 (UTC) *verde Alonso :p 04:23 18 dic 2010 (UTC) *Azul, no se nota? link=Usuario Discusión:Campeonempoleon[[Usuario:Campeonempoleon|'Campeonempoleon''']]link=User blog:Campeonempoleon Aviso Esto es todo por ahora, todos los usuarios no estan obligados a poner estos datos en esta pagina, solo los que quieran, lo importante es colaborar con el articulo y con la comunidad. Si se les ocurre algún dato más importante por favor no duden en ponerlo y como yo ya dije antes lo importante es '''colaborar con el articulo y con la comunidad. '''Saludos Shass 01:10 18 feb 2010 (UTC) Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Interes en los usuarios Categoría:Eventos Categoría:Interes en los usuarios